Thefirst game
by Gryffindorgirl17
Summary: looks like someone has made the quidditch team this year who is it?


**The first game**

***thursday at hogwarts***

**(Harry wakes up and heads down stairs to wait for Hermione)**

**Luna: mornin Harry I just heard that Hermione made the team that great she's going to kick butt I just know it**

**Harry: thanks Lun ya she's going to be amazing in the game is she comeing down the game is after the morning classes so she's going 2 need a big breakfest**

**Luna: ya she should be on her way down any moment now**

**(Hermione comes down stairs and Harry walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek)**

**Harry: morning love how does it feel to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team**

**Hermione: kinda weird every one will think that it's just a big trick and that it's just some kinda joke**

**Harry: well were just going to have to prove to them that it's not a big joke now come on your gona need a big breakfest**

**Hermione: alright let's go **

**(Hermione,Harry,and Luna go downstairs to the great hall)**

***in the great hall***

**Draco: well if it is'nt the golden couple finally disided to graze us with your presence did you**

**Hermione: shut it Malfoy you sorry excuse for a snake **

**Draco: no one was talking 2 you,you felthy little mudblood**

**(Minerva walks up 2 them)**

**Minerva: , I have some good news for you you have been made head boy and girl**

**Hermione: really proffesor that's amazing news thank you so much**

**(Minerva walks away)**

**Harry: well looks like Mione and I are now heads so Malfoy 30 points for using that foul word aginst the head girl**

**Draco: oh bugger**

**(Draco walks away)**

**Luna: come on guys let's go and eat**

***skip 2 potions***

**Snape: class today we will be makeing the love potion called amoritaiea now this potion can be very dangerouses it can cause many different effects,now can anyone tell me about this potion**

**(Hermione and Harry start wispering to each other)**

**Harry: can this git get anymore anoying has'nt he relized that we've already learned about this**

**Hermione: well let's just get this over with besides the game is starting soon**

**(Hermione raises her hand)**

**Hermione: this potion is called amoretia because it causes fack feelings of the heart and it will make the person think that they are in love with the person that the potion induces**

**Snape: you seem to know alot about this particular potione miss Granger**

**Hermione yes sir I do**

**Snape: and why is that miss Granger**

**Hermione: I'd rather not talk about it sir it's sorta personal**

**Snape: well in that case 20 points from Gryffindor for failing to give an answer**

**Harry: with all due respect sir Hermione did'nt want to give her answer because it was personal so you should have enough respect as a teacher to understand that**

***the bell rings***

**Snape: class dismised**

**Harry: well come on Mione it's time for transfigureation**

**Hermione: ya alright love oh and that remindes me tomorow Luna and I have something to tell you**

**Harry: ok come on we don't want to make Minerva mad at us for being late espeassally after she made us head boy and girl**

***in transfiguration***

**Minerva: good afternoon class today we are going to be turning these fack wands into roses so everyone pair up with someone and get started**

**(Harry turns his wand into a rose and gives it to Hermione)**

**Hermione: aww Harry that is so sweet thank you love**

**Harry: anything for a girl as perfect as you**

**Minerva: well it seems that mr. Potter and Ms. Granger were the only ones to transfigure there wands so you 2 may leave class early to prepare for the game**

**Hermione: thank you Proffessor**

**(Hermione and Harry head to the pitch)**

**Harry: alirght Mione it's time for the game to start are you ready to show the whole shcool what your made of**

**Hermione: as ready as I'll ever be I gess**

**Harry: hey don't worry your going to do an amazing job Fred and George will keep the blugers off you and you can beat and Slytherin **

***the game start's***

**Lee: WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE YEAR LET ME START BY INTRODUCEING THE PROUD HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR**

**Harry: alright everyone mount your brooms and let's win this game**

**Lee: FIRST WE HAVE THE BEATERS FRED AND GEORGE,THEN WE HAVE YOUR CHAISERS FOR THE TEAM KATIE BELL,ANGELINA JONSON,AND A BIG SURPRISE WE HAVE HERMIONE GRANGER ON THE TEAM,LASTLY IS OUR TEAM CAPTIN AND SEEKER OF THE TEAM HARRY POTTER**

***the game start's***

**Hooch: captins shake hands **

**Harry: good luck Weasly your gona need it**

**Ron: same to you Potter**

***10 minets later***

**(Hermione cases the quaffle and score's 10 points for Gryffindor)**

**Lee: WITH THAT GOAL THE SCORE IS NOW 10 TO 40 GRANGER IS REALLY SURPRISEING US ALL WITH HER SKILLS**

**Draco: come on Ron what are you doing letting that mudblood making so many goals **

**Ron: relax Draco she won't get by me aging**

**Draco: she better not now come one let's win this game**

**(Draco flys over to Hermione and blocks her)**

**Draco: your not getting by me you mudblood**

**Hermione: oh really now Malfoy you sure about that**

**(Hermione flys past Draco and scores another goal)**

**Draco: WHAT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE**

**Hermione: yes he fell for my duplication spell the git**

***30 minets later***

**Lee: IT'S BEEN ONE HEACK OF A MATCH THE SCORE RIGHT NOW IS 20 TO 200 GRANGER IS REALLY BRINGING THE HEAT**

**Hermione: alright love time for this game to end **

**Harry: already on it babe**

**(Harry dives and catches the snitch)**

**Lee: AND POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH FINALLE SCORE 20 TO 250 GRYFFINDOR WINS**

**Ginny: way to go you 2 you guys **

**Harry: thanks Gin but Mione was the one who scored so many times she's an amazing chaser she keeps this up and she'll be my co-captin **

**Hermione: thanks love I just loved the look on Malfoy's face when he fell for my duplication spell **

**Luna: well come on let's go inside I'm real tired **

**Harry: ya Lun's right come on Mione let's get to our common room **

**(Hermione, and Harry go back to the heads common room and go to bed)**


End file.
